Sabertooth's sacred tree
by livebubble02
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Eucliffe is the little brother of Sting Eucliffe and is the Sabertooth strongest wizard that earn the name Sabertooth's sacred tree as he is kind and protective towards his guild mates and is their save Heaven.
1. Sabertooth!

Author note: Hey everyone it's livebubble02 and this time I'm doing a Fairy tail and Naruto crossover.Its been in my mind for a long time now so please enjoy.

Story description: In this story Naruto is born in Earthland and will be the younger brother of Sting Eucliffe this will take place before the grand magic games and will go to the arc very soon.Naruto's magic will be light, requip, particle, illusion and plant magic or green magic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail but I own my make up characters.

Hope you like it...?

 **STORY STARTS** *

 **YEAR X791**

Naruto Uzumaki Eucliffe was walking back to the Sabertooth guild he just finish his job request, he is gone for three days now and his big brother Sting Eucliffe would be worried by now.

Naruto is a 17 year old boy with long blond hair with bells attached to it that chimes every time he move and he is wearing a blue shirt with green vines growing on the sides and black pants with green stripes and black shoes and has his Sabertooth guild mark on his right palm in blue color.(Author note: I'm not going to explain how everyones looks like but my made up characters just look it on Google).

Naruto was totally screwed as he is two days late,his job was harder than expected whats with the contractor lying about the job, anyway all that's matter right now is that he finished the job.

Naruto open the door to Sabertooth guild and walks in the master was sitting on the throne as always "Master I have returned from the mission" said Naruto "You have arrived later than expected Naruto" said Jiemma the current master of Sabertooth "The contractor lied to me about the mission" said Naruto staring directly at Jiemma "I hope you are not making excuses Naruto" said Jiemma scarily at Naruto, Naruto just stare blankly back at him.

"Would you be participating in this year Grand magic games?" asked Jiemma "No, Master" said Naruto "I think I will pass this year, if that is all I will be going then master" said Naruto bowing before walking to the boys dorm he walk up the stairs until he was at the fifth floor he open the door to his room and walks inside his room was filled with different plants growing everywhere at his walls and ceiling he walks passed the vines that litter the floor and into the bathroom.

Naruto strip himself of his clothes and the bells attached to his hair and put them on his sink he walks into the bathtub that was already fill with hot water and sit down he sigh with relief it feel nice having a hot bath after a mission he started washing himself and was soon out of the bathroom with a white sleeping yukata on he started putting the bells on his hair it was a present from Sting on his 13 birthday.

He look at the wall clock it was only six o'clock he walk to the kitchen to cook something to eat he was one of the people that have the luxury of having a kitchen he cook some rice, bacon,eggs,fried fish and fried chicken with miso soup he fill three bowls of rice and started arranging them in the table with side dish like radish, seaweed and pickle.

There was a knock on the door "come in Sting, Rogue" said Naruto the door was open and Sting and Rogue came in "Dinner is ready" said Naruto from the kitchen as both of them come into the kitchen Naruto was already sitting in the chair and they both sit down on the other chairs and they started eating the food.

"So why did you come home two days late" asked Sting worried "The damn contractor lied to me if it wasn't for the large sum of money I will give him a taste of my garden of death" said Naruto angrily both of them just laugh as they don't know what to say when Naruto was like this "Well at least your finished with the mission" said Sting hoping to calm him down "Yea your right" said Naruto "By the way where is Lector and Frosch?" asked Naruto as he didn't see the two cats anywhere "There both sleeping" said Sting.

"So, both of you are going to participate in this year Grand magic games?" asked Naruto "Yes, we will" said Sting "Aren't you going to participate Naruto?" asked Rogue "No, not this year" said Naruto "You only participate once in the games" said Sting "Well that's because I really don't like showing off" said Naruto to Sting "Well it's your loss" said Sting lightly "So are you excited for the games? I heard that Fairy tail with there members that was gone for seven years was going to participate" said Naruto "Hell yeah" said Sting excited "Not really" said Rogue uninterested.

They finished their dinner and Naruto start cleaning up the plate and dishes "So Sting I heard that Natsu would be participating" said Naruto "You don't have to worry a dragon slayer that cannot slay a dragon will not defeat me" said Sting arrogantly to Naruto "I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you Sting" said Naruto "Are you doubting my power" said Sting "No, I'm just saying" said Naruto sometimes his brother is really an arrogant bastard "So who are going to be participating?" asked Naruto as he finished washing the dishes.

"Me, Sting,Rufus,Orga and Yukino" said Rogue as he pluck a berry from a vine that is growing in the walls "Who's Yukino?" asked Naruto confused as he didn't know anyone by that name on the guild "she's new so you will not know her" said Rogue answering Naruto's question "Ooh, what magic does she used?" said Naruto interested "She use celestial spirit magic" said Sting "Well that's rare" stated Naruto as he sit on the sofa joining Sting and Rogue.

Naruto wave his hand and a grape vine lower from the ceiling "Help yourself" said Naruto plucking some grape and started eating them "There as sweet as always" said Rogue "Thank you, I put much pleasure into them" said Naruto.

"Are you going to watch us on the game's?" asked Sting hopefully looking at Naruto "I'll try but I can't guarantee that I will be watching I have to go on a mission tomorrow" said Naruto looking blankly at Sting "What? Don't you want to see your older brother beating up all those bastards" said Sting.

"Well I do but the job asked especially for me" said Naruto unconvincingly"what does the job asked you to do?" asked Rogue interested "Well it's said to slay a forest spirit that has cause the village to be covered with weeds and vines" said Naruto "Well it's a good thing they hired you" said Sting "Yea, the job was definitely for you" said Rogue "We should probably go now Rogue I'm sure Naruto will need to get up early tomorrow for the mission" said Sting standing up and started walking to the door Rogue not far behind "Well goodnight Naruto" said Rogue "Goodnight to both of you as well and I wish you both luck for the games" said Naruto before closing the door.

Naruto sigh and walked inside the bathroom doing his business before he came out and started packing all things he would need for the trip tomorrow "I hope I can finished this job before the games I really want to watch this year" thought Naruto and he put the bag that contains all of the things he would need for the job and he started getting ready for bed "Fairy tail" thought Naruto before turning the lights off and getting into bed.

Author note: So I hope you like it and please forgive me for my mistakes and please tell me how you think about it.Is it good or is it bad or is it OK or is it really bad and please forgive me for my mistakes English is not my first language.

Hope you like it...?


	2. The Angry Forest!

Author note: Hey everyone it's livebubble02 I hope all of you have a very good day and are healthy anyway here is the story.

Story description: In this story Naruto is born in Earthland and will be the younger brother of Sting Eucliffe this will take place before the grand magic games and will go to the arc very soon.Naruto's magic will be light, requip, particle, illusion and plant magic or green magic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail but I own my make up characters.

Hope you like it...?

 **STORY STARTS** *

Naruto woke up before the sun came up he started walking towards the bathroom he does his morning routine before he walk in to the kitchen he eat a sandwich that was pre-made he was wearing the shirt and pants from last night.

Naruto touch the backpack he made last night the backpack glow briefly before it disappeared into his pocket dimension he walk out of his room and walk down the stairs until he was at the ground floor he headed straight for the door "I'll be going then master" said Naruto before walking straight out the door.

Naruto was in the train as he headed for the village he look out the window and sigh he really wanted to see the Grand Magic Games this year even though he acted as if he was uninterested he really wanted to see the Fairy tail team.

After about three hours of sitting on the train he finally got out and started stretching after his stretch he walk to his destination as there is no train tracks for the train to run on he have to go on foot.

A magic circle appear above Naruto's hand briefly as he pull out a map from his pocket dimension he walked for about thirty-six minutes before he see a outline of a village he walk faster and finally he was at his destination.

Naruto look down at the small village that was covered with weeds and vegetation, he walked into the village street that was litter with vines and roots, he stared asking for directions to the villagers as they point to the mayor's home he started walking towards the house they point at "This is my type of village" said Naruto looking around the village.

Naruto look at the huge and expensive looking mansion and knock at the door, he didn't have to wait longer than a minute "Coming" said a male voice, the door was open and a man with dark brown hair and green eyes in a Butler suit "How can I help you?" asked the Butler "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Eucliffe" said Naruto looking straight at the Butler eyes.

"Come in" said the Butler opening the door for Naruto as he enter and close the door behind him Naruto follow behind the Butler and look at the huge hallway decorated with painting and vases until they came into a large room with expensive paintings,vase and other ornaments.

"My name is Nick and I'm the mayor to this small village" said a man that looks like he was in his forties as he hold out his hand "My names Naruto Uzumaki Eucliffe and a pleasure to meet you" said Naruto taking the man's hand and shaking it "So I want to know what you want me to do?" asked Naruto "I want you to slay a forest spirit that has been terrorizing the village as you can see" said Nick.

"Can you please tell me the full story" asked Naruto "well two weeks ago an earthquake shook the village and after that a storm broke out then one night all theses weeds, roots and vines grow out of nowhere" said Nick looking sadly out the window at the village.

"Can't you cut it down?" asked Naruto looking out the window at the plant covered village "We tried but it grows back faster and multiply in number" said Nick answering Naruto's question "Please help us" said Nick.

"I'll try my best" said Naruto "So where is this Forest spirit?" asked Naruto "It comes at night and all the wizard that take the job before we specially asked you were all found defeated at the same area" said Nick "Where's this place?" asked Naruto "Here I'll show you" said Nick getting up "Follow me" said Nick before he started walking Naruto get's up and follow him.

They came to a small clearing outside the village that was full of vegetation and life "This is the place if you will excuse me I have to go back" said Nick as he walk back to his mansion "This is weird" said Naruto looking at a footprint that was too big to be human.

Naruto stay at same clearing until it was night "The monster came at night and defeated all the mage's" thought Naruto before there was a sound of someone coming Naruto hide behind the bushes as something came out in the clearing.

It was a teenager about the age of thirteen Naruto got out of his hiding place and walk to the clearing "What are you doing here little boy it's dangerous at night" said Naruto looking at the boy "Run!" exclaim the boy "What?" asked Naruto "Run!" exclaim the boy before he started shouting in pain.

The boy started changing into some monster that was covered with vines "Is this take over magic" thought Naruto looking at the boy the monster raised it hand and bring it down extending the vines to hit Naruto as he run out of the way.

Author note: So I hope you like it and please forgive me for my mistakes and please tell me how you think about it.Is it good or is it bad or is it OK or is it really bad and please forgive me for my mistakes English is not my first language and everyone Merry Christmas.

Hope you like it...?


End file.
